Structural health monitoring seeks to determine the health of structures, typically by employing sensors/actuators distributed upon a structure. Actuators commonly query the structure, and sensors detect these querying signals, whereupon the detected signals are analyzed to determine whether any defects (e.g. cracks, pits, delaminations, etc.) or signs of failure have developed. Often, these detected signals are compared to a set of baseline signals, collected at some previous time and reflecting a previous, or baseline, state of the structure. Structural health monitoring systems that operate in this manner often have a sensor/actuator network attached to the structure being monitored, with diagnosis hardware and software located remote from the sensors. Baseline signal data are often stored remotely in the diagnosis hardware, and used to determine whether damage has occurred. However, it is often time-consuming for systems that monitor many structures to identify and retrieve baseline information for any single structure from among many different such data sets. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the methods and apparatuses by which structural health monitoring information, including baseline signals, are stored and retrieved.